Ghost Hunt: I hate you to death, I despise myself
by LvndrRsThrn
Summary: He left her, it's been months and she felt it now more than ever. He was feeling different after going back to England. Maybe a return would help their lives.


Mai

Mai sat lost in her thoughts once again. It was a while ago that Naru, who she now knew as Oliver Davis, left Japan. He'd been searching for his brother's dead body all this time and, once found, he had no more reason to stay. Eugene Davis was a big part of her life as well, but she couldn't claim anymore than she let slip for Naru's sake. She knew the pain of loss, but here she was sitting in class, reflecting on months ago. He'd left in the beginning of summer and, as much as it felt longer, that was three months ago.

After he left, she'd gone through a lot. Her first instincts were to cry it all out but...there didn't seem to be an end to the tears as her friends had to move on. 'At least they cared enough to say goodbye and check on me once in a while.' She'd begun to hate Naru. It seemed to consume her until she got a call from Madoka in secret. Naru was being more secluded and the hate did a 160. That was where she was now, hating him for leaving her and herself for making him miserable once he'd accomplished what should make him happy. his broher was returned and safe, something she knew was hard. But, she couldn't help but feel like she needed to see him and felt greedy because of it. Since when did she become such a horrible person?

"Mai, do you want to stay after for some ghost stories? Yours were always the best!"

Mai's friends weren't blind to what was happening, but there was little they could do about it. She'd been a little sad at first but it slowly got worse. She was quiet unless talked to directly but she still smiled and tried to keep the pretense of the optimistic girl she'd been before the whole scenario. As far as they knew, Mai's job was out of business and it hit her pretty hard. They did have a hint of what happened when a whisper was heard from the girl.

"Sorry guys but, I'm not really in the mood for ghosts," she replied, a sad look in her eyes as she remember that fateful day.

* * *

Naru

"Mai."

He watched as the girl in front of him froze and felt relieved to see she was alright. That feeling dissipated when she turned around. Her eyes seemed dull before they opened in shock. She seemed to be anilizing him, something he wasn't used to. Usually, she'd jump into things head-first. She looked so pale...except her eyes. She seemed to have just been crying.

He didn't expect to come back to this. Madoka had yelled his ear off when she heard that Mai wasn't feeling all that well after he left, but this was far from it. He knew she meant her confused feelings but there was a subconscious warning in the back of him mind- one that had been there right before Gene died. Now, he saw the real danger she was in. She seemed to be a ghost, the profession he'd never thought she'd mimick. Surely it wasn't so bad.

"Naru?"

Her voice was so low that he barely noticed it. Tears began to flow as she shook her head as she closed the distance between them to bare inches. He stiffened at the unsure look she was giving him. Did she...not know if he was here or not? She placed his face in her palms and smiled, beginning to scare him.

"Mai, are you-"

His eyes widened in shock as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. On the lips. When he'd only dreamt of it in England when the funeral was over and he'd sworn to not go back to Japan. His mind was blank as he looked down to see a fuming Mai. Where'd this change come from?

It was then that it happened. She slapped him.

* * *

Normal

"I hate you! What's the point of showing up now? You didn't care- you probably still don't, do you? You left my heart and made me hate you. I hate you so much I could die! "

"Mai."

"I kept telling myself that you'd come back. One more time, I'd see you and be called an idiot and we'd have another arguement. I hate you."

It was silent after that, other than minor sniffs and chatter of passer-bys a while off. Naru stood there, contemplating what he knew and now heard. He knew he left her but it was supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to get attatched to anyone. Mai, however, felt herself getting angrier. Why was he just letting her yell at him?

"Say something!"

Naru looked up confused.

"Say it! Tell me how selfish I am, how annoying and childish I am to chase after something that I can't have. Tell me I'm an idiot and you never want to see me again. Tell me-"

"No."

Mai glared at him.

"Why-"

"Mai. I'm sorry."

She was confused, he just smiled.

"I can't tell you those things. If anything, I'm the selfish one. I didn't see how much pain you were in."

"Naru..."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Mai's eyes widened in shock as the tears slowed. Naru smiled lightly as he pressed her to him. Resting his chin on her head, he quietly calmed her. She collapsed into him, wrapping her own arms around him for fear of him leaving again. She needed him. He kissed the top of her head as he shushed her.

"It's okay Mai. It will be fine from now on."

He pulled back a little and looked down at her, feeling a little uncomfortable with the crying girl in his arms.

"I'm not leaving you again Mai. I'll show you."

Mai just stared at him a couple of minutes before nodding.

"I'll never forgive you if you leave again."

"Does that mean you forgive me this time? You're too soft, Mai."

She gave a ghost of the bright smile she used to wear, but it was a start.

"Naru."


End file.
